


International Astronomy Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint steals pie, F/M, New Mexico, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't like what the hot agent in a suit is telling her, so she decides he's off limits.  That is, until a thug steals her pie and Phil feels like he owes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Astronomy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 
> 
> Holiday: International Astronomy Day  
> Prompt: Please do something about your cat; it keeps breaking into my apartment via the windows, and I don’t know how. Plus it knows how to open fridges.

Everything was awesome in New Mexico.  Jane and Erik were great, the night sky was amazing, and Darcy was getting credit for treating a scientist like a finicky houseplant (plus data stuff).  Whatever expectations she had about this semester had been thrown out the window when she actually met Dr. Foster.

_“Darcy Lewis,” a tiny woman demanded._

_“Yup!  Are you my scientist?”_

_The question seemed to throw the woman off.  “Your scientist?” She finally asked._

_“Yeah, Dr. Foster, the scientist whose life I am going to improve?”_

_“You’re going to improve my life?”_

_“Obviously,”  Darcy said, staring at Jane like she was an idiot._

_“Err, well, right.  I’m Dr. Foster, but you can call me Jane.”_

_“See!  It’s already working!  Jane, I am about to rock your world.”_

_“Did I just make a huge mistake?  Would I have been better off without an intern?”_

_“The answer to both of those questions is no.  Do you like pie?”_

_“Pie?”_

_“Yeah, like fruit in a flakey crust?”_

_“Errr, yes?”_

_“Perfect.  I’m really good at making pie.”_

_“Well, we keep very late hours due to the nature of my research.”_

_“No problem boss lady.  I make a mean cup of coffee too.”_

_For the first time Jane smiled.  “In that case, this way please.”_

It had taken a bit of elbow grease, but Darcy had gotten Jane to feel comfortable with her and have fun on occasion.  On nights when they couldn’t take any readings, Darcy would pull Jane onto the roof and giggle about the life they had and the life they wanted while staring at the starry expanse.

But now all that was in jeopardy because Thor had shown up, and that meant the government was involved.  The government that was currently stealing everything that Jane had.  Darcy watched in horror as she added her iPod to that.  How was she supposed to help cheer up Jane about all this without music?  She stormed up to the thug that was overseeing everything.  “Excuse you,” she said, hoping her irritation would show clearly.  “But you are taking shit that isn’t even research based and I’d like it back now.”  Head thug looked at her for a moment, smirked, and turned back to watching.  “Yeah, that’s not even a response.  I get that you’re government trash, but shouldn’t you at least spew some government code that I don’t know to make me feel like this is legal?”  This time he flat out ignored her.  Darcy was itching to tase him when someone interrupted her thoughts.

“I’m sorry Miss Lewis, but we are only temporarily taking custody of these materials so we can get up to speed on the phenomena that has occurred.  All materials will be returned once we determine that this is not classified.”

Darcy looked at the newcomer, a man in a suit.  “And you are?” she asked.

He held out his hand, “Phil Coulson.  Don’t worry Miss Lewis, you’ll get your iPod back as long as it only has music on it.”

She narrowed her eyes.  “Are you trying to insinuate something?”

“Just stating the facts, ma’am.  Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he said walking away.

Darcy turned away.  He was hot, but he was government she reminded herself.

***

Three nights in a row someone had been in their place.  She knew this because windows she had shut were open.  Two nights in a row she had woken up to a fridge that had been pilfered through.  Tonight she was going to figure out who it was.  She closed the windows, turned off the lights, and hid behind the couch, out of view.  She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the window easing open. She waited, holding her breath to listen for footfalls.  She wasn’t sure she actually heard anything.  That was okay, though, as the refrigerator door creaked, and then spread light throughout the room.

“Don’t move!” she hissed, taser at the ready as she popped up from behind the couch.  She kept her face to him as she backed up to the wall and turned on the light.

“You!’ she said to the thug that had smirked when her iPod was carted away.

He shrugged in response and turned back to the fridge.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded.

He pulled out a dish, reached into a drawer for a fork, and turned back to face her.  “You have good pie,” he said, starting to eat.

“What the hell?”

“I like pie.  You have it.  Pretty straightforward if you ask me.”

Darcy sighed.  “Give me your phone.”

“What?  Why?”

“Because I assume you have Phil’s number, and I want to speak to him.”

The thug looked at the clock, shrugged, and tossed the phone at her.  “He’s under ‘Bossman.’”

She selected the number and waited for Phil to pick up.  “What did you do now Barton?”

Darcy laughed.  “Is that your cat’s name?”

“My cat?  Who is this?”

“Darcy Lewis.  And your cat burglar has been breaking into my apartment to steal pie from me for the last few days.”

He gave an exasperated sigh.  “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Star gazing.  Tomorrow night.  You bring the wine, I’ll bring the pie.”

“You want a date as repayment for my agent breaking in and stealing your food?”

“Yeah.  Is that a problem.”

“Of course not.  See you tomorrow night.”

“10PM.  My roof.  Be there or next time I taser your cat.”

“Well, I can’t have that.  Put him on, will you?”

Darcy handed the phone over and listened to the thug get yelled at.  When he finally hung up he looked at her and said, “Sorry for stealing your pie.”

“No you aren’t.”

“You’re right,” he said smiling.

“Oh, you and I are going to be great friends,” she said laughing.  “But for now I need to get some beauty sleep since I have a date tomorrow.”  She wandered back toward her room  “I assume you know the way out?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much better in my head. It didn't work as well as I wanted it to in just 1,000 words. This one might get an expanded re-do in the future.


End file.
